1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus that can detect an external proximity object, and particularly to a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can detect an external proximity object based on a change in an electrostatic capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch detection devices commonly called touch panels that can detect an external proximity object have attracted attention. The touch panel is mounted on or integrated with a display device, such as a liquid-crystal display device, and used in a display device with a touch detection function. The display device with a touch detection function displays various button images, etc. on the display device so as to allow information input by using the touch panel as a substitute for ordinary mechanical buttons. The display device with a touch detection function having the touch panel as described above does not need input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a keypad, and thus tends to be more widely used also in a computer, a portable information apparatus, such as a mobile phone, and so on.
Several types of the touch detection device exist, such as an optical type, a resistance type, and an electrostatic capacitance type. When the electrostatic capacitance type touch detection device is used for a portable electronic apparatus, devices having a relatively simple structure and low power consumption can be provided. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2011-233018 (JP-A-2011-233018) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-047807 (JP-A-2012-047807) disclose electrostatic capacitance type touch panels.
To obtain a larger screen size or a higher definition of the display device with a touch detection function, the frequency of drive signals supplied to drive electrodes needs to be increased. In the display device with a touch detection function, pixel signals for displaying an image are also supplied to pixel electrodes of a plurality of signal lines. Requirements for a thinner display device with a touch detection function in recent years have reduced the distance between the drive electrode and the signal line. When the drive electrode and the signal line three-dimensionally cross each other, a larger parasitic capacitance is produced between the drive electrode and the signal line, so that charging and discharging the drive electrode takes a longer time.
The above-mentioned display device with a touch detection function disclosed in each of JP-A-2011-233018 and JP-A-2012-047807 does not take into consideration the increase in the parasitic capacitance between the drive electrode and the signal line.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device with a touch detection function and an electronic apparatus that can perform touch detection while suppressing the influence of the parasitic capacitance between the drive electrode and the signal line.